My Second City Saint
by CentonFan0726
Summary: Carson (OC) has been in a secret relationship with Roman Reigns. One night Carson is paired up with her best friend CM Punk against Roman and AJ. After the match goes horribly wrong, things get even worse in the training room with Roman. Can her best friend save her from Roman? Rated M for the Violence


I was walking down the hall backstage at Raw when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into an empty locker room.

"What-" I glanced up quickly as my lips were covered and I relaxed slightly when I saw that it was Roman. Roman and I have been secretly dating for about 2 months now and as much as I want everyone to know about our relationship, Roman wants to keep it a secret for a while longer. The only ones who know about us are his friends Dean and Seth and my friend Punk.

"Mmm Roman." I said breathlessly as he kissed my neck. "What if we get caught!"

Roman placed one last kiss on my neck and smiled up at me.

"Don't worry about it Carson." He kissed me one more time and set me down on the ground. "No one uses this locker room so we will be fine. I just wanted to tell you that we have a match tonight."

I leaned back against the door and stared up at him confused.

"We have a match tonight? As in you and I?"

Roman stepped back and shook his head.

"Kinda, you are teaming up with Punk and I"m teaming up with AJ."

I sighed slightly annoyed. AJ and I never really got along that well. Ever since she broke up with CM Punk and I became friends with him, she's started to give me all these evil looks and looks like she wants to kill me.

"Okay, guess I better get ready then!" I smiled up at him pecked him on the lips one more time before slipping out the door and down the hall to my dressing room. I quickly pulled out my ring attire and slipped on my black shorts. They weren't jean shorts, but they weren't the spandex ones that most of the divas wear. I wanted to be comfortable out there and it just wasn't gonna happen in spandex shorts. I next slipped on my top which was a crossed bandeau where one side was pink and the other was black. It pulled down a little bit more than a bra so it looked more like a crop top.

Glancing at the monitor on the wall I noticed that Dean Ambrose was out for his match against Dolph Ziggler. I sat down on the bench in my room and slipped on my black and pink Nike shoes and laced them up tightly. As the match on the screen began, I started to do my warm up exercises.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door and without looking I yelled for them to come in.

"Hey."

I glanced up from my stretches on the floor and saw Punk standing there leaning against the door frame. He was all ready dressed in his ring gear and he had his hoodie on.

"Hey! You ready for tonight?" I asked as I pulled myself up from my split and stood up straight so that I could start to wrap up my hands with tape. I began digging through my bag but couldn't seem to find any tape.

"Looking for this?" I looked up to see a roll of black tape hanging off the end of Punks pointer finger and I smiled happily.

"Yes! Thanks!" I began to wrap up my wrists and I looked back over at Punk who had started some of his warm ups.

"You never answered my question, you ready for the match?"

Punk glanced up at me and then looked away. _That's strange_ I thought but brushed it off saying that he was just nervous about the match.

"Yeah I'm ready. It will be our first time tagging together so lets do good out there!" He said with a smile. And just as quickly as I pushed away my other thought, another red flag went up in my mind. Punk was acting awful strange tonight. I was about to ask him about it but was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Carson! Punk! Your match is up next!"

"Thanks!" I yelled back to the stage hand.

I held out my hand for Punk to grab and I helped him up off the floor and the two of us made our way to the gorilla position to get ready.

"Who is going out first?" I asked one of the stage hands.

They pointed at Punk and I smiled as he turned to look at me.

"Looks like you are first Punk" I said as I pulled my hoodie off and put it on the table next to the curtains.

"Hey Carson, can I ask you something?" He said as he put his ipod on the table and got ready to go out into the ring.

"Sure."

Before he could say anything, his music began and he looked back at me sadly.

"Ask me later. Go on!" I said smiling. He smiled back slightly and made his way out of the curtain and onto the stage.

I glanced at the monitor on the table and watched as he dropped to one knee and did his signature 'its clobbering time' movements and then finally made his way to the ring. Roman and AJ were already in the ring and by the look on Aj's face, she was mad about something. As Punk played to the crowd a little, he pulled his hoodie off and handed it to one of the stage hands that were by the ring. He stripped his shirt off and threw it into the crowd and waited for me to make my entrance.

'Krewella's Live for the Night blasted through the arena and I waited for the bass to drop before I ran out onto the stage and my pyros hit. The crowd went wild and I closed my eyes and soaked it up. This was what I lived for, coming out and hearing the cheers, the boos, and everything else. I made my way down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope. I climbed the turnbuckles and did my poses, all the while keeping an eye on AJ.

I hopped down from the ropes and walked over to my corner with Punk. It was decided that AJ and I would start the match so both Roman and Punk stepped out onto the apron and the bell rang to start the match.

AJ just smirked at me and then flew across the ring and slammed into me. Not expecting the violent attack I stumbled backwards and got caught up in the ropes. The ref saw that I was tangled up in the ropes and began to pull at AJ to get her to back off for a moment. While she was distracted I smashed my elbow into her back and knocked her down to her knees. I backed up quickly and used the ropes to propel me foward and I slammed my knees into the center of her back causing her to cry out in pain. I quickly rolled her up for the pin but she kicked out at 2. I grabbed her back the neck and pulled her up off the mat and grabbed her arm. I started to pull her foward so that she would run into the ropes but she countered and sent me flying across the ring and into ropes. As I bounced off the ropes I ran straight into a clothes line and hit the mat hard. AJ went for the pin but I kicked out at 2 and jumped up off the mat. We started exchanging blows left and right and AJ finally got a good hit in and I dropped down to the mat. I could faintly hear Punk calling my name and the crowd started yelling and clapping to get me up and moving. I quickly got to my feet and avoided AJ at the last minute. I quickly tagged in Punk and that forced Roman to be tagged in too.

Roman and Punk locked up and Punk got Roman in a headlock. They fought back and forth and Punk was pretty much dominating the match. As I recovered on the apron, I looked over and noticed that AJ was missing from her corner and before I could react, she grabbed my feet and pulled me off the apron. My head bounced off the mat and I fell backwards on the floor. I had AJ's full weight on me and she started hitting me and slapping at me. I finally kicked her off of me and she slammed into the steel steps. I hopped up on the apron and Punk made the tag. That meant that AJ was now legal in the match. I reached over the ropes and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into the ring. I quickly put her in a sharpshooter and she started yelling in pain. I tried to keep her in the middle of the ring but she was able to pull herself to the bottom rope and the ref forced me to break the hold.

As AJ lay there trying to recover, I quickly climbed up on the top rope and executed a perfect moonsault, except AJ rolled out of the way and I hit the mat. I rolled over in pain and couldn't do anything to block AJ from locking on the Black Widow. As she had it locked in, I could feel her lean her head down and she started to whisper in my ear.

'_you know, Punk will never love you. Even though we broke up, he will always be mine. So stay away from him'_

She hissed into my ear and I narrowed my eyes. I would not submit to her so I gathered all my strength and pulled myself off my knees. I could feel AJ's arms tighten around me and I gritted my teeth. I glanced over at Punk who was watching amazed. No one had ever escaped the Black Widow. I finally got to my feet and I backed up into the corner and slammed AJ into the ring post. I felt her grip losen some and I slammed her again. Her arms let go and I fell to my knees in pain.

"Get up!"

I heard Punk yelling and suddenly the crowd started clapping and cheering. I pulled myself up off the mat and drug myself over to Punks corner and slapped his hand.

"Tag!"

Punk dove into the ring and quickly exchanged blows with Roman. I rolled off the mat and onto the floor to recover for a moment. I could hear the crowd chanting 'GTS' and I looked up over the edge to see Punk getting Roman ready for it. But Roman countered ad threw Punk over the ropes and onto the floor by me.

As I stood up to go check on him, I quickly flew to the floor again as AJ launched herself at my back and just started attacking me. She got in a bunch of left and right hits to my face and finally I kicked her off of me. I stood up and grabed her arm and swung her into the steel steps.

The crowd screamed and I quickly looked at Punk who was sitting up. His eyes widened and he stood up as fast as he could and ran towards me. I turned around and the next thing I felt was an excrutiating pain in my stomach and then again in my head. I looked up slowly and noticed the horrified expression on Roman's face and I cringed. He had accidentally speared me. I rolled my head to the left and realized that he had speared me through the barrier. The pain became too much and I passed out. The last thing I remember was Punk yelling and attacking Roman.

"Carson?"

My eyes fluttered open only to slam shut in objection to the bright light in the room.

"Carson?"

My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to the left and saw Punk sitting in chair next to me.

"What happened?"

I asked as I tried to sit up. I gasped in pain and clutched at my ribs. I could feel that they were wrapped and I took a deep breath to get through the pain.

"Roman speared you by accident and you guys went through the barrier. You landed wrong and it bruised your ribs pretty bad.

I groaned in pain as the doctor came in and checked on me. Doc Sampson handed me some pain medicine and a cup of water.

"Thanks"

Punk helped me lean back against the pillows and I noticed that he kept holding my hand after he helped me sit back.

"Phil?"

I looked at him and saw where he was looking and when I noticed the bruise on my wrist I tried to pull my hand away from him but he held his grip firmly.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as he pulled my wrist closer to inspect. I stayed quiet and Punk glanced at my face. I watched as he got up and started to pace the room.

"Its nothing really. Just an old bruise." I said as I tried to sit up again only to wince in pain and decide that it was better for me to lay back.

"Bullshit! That bruise is fresh and its too big to have been an accident! Don't lie to me Carson. Is he hurting you?" Punk growled out.

I was about to answer him when the door opened and Roman came in quickly.

"Carson! Are you alright? I'm so sorry baby. I couldn't stop in time."

I saw in Roman's eyes that he was upset. He was just putting on a show for Punk. I knew that he was going to get mad as soon as Punk left the room.

I glanced over Roman's shoulder and saw Punk glaring at the back of Roman's head. I pleaded with my eyes to Punk.

'_please don't. it will only make it worse.'_

Punks eyes softened and he shook his head at me. Running his hands through his hair he mouthed something to me.

_'I'll be in my locker room if you need me.'_

I nodded a little to show him I got the message before turning my attention back to Roman.

"Hey Roman. I see you have it all under control so I'm gonna head out. You gonna be okay Carson?"

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks Punk I'll be fine."

Roman turned around and shook Punks hand.

"Thanks Phil. I owe ya one."

Punks eyes narrowed slightly before he sighed and left the room. Fighting himself the whole time. His mind telling him not to leave me alone but knowing he couldn't stay.

Whent he door shut I closed my eyes in anticipation for the yelling I was about to get.

"What the hell Carson?! Why were you in the way!? You ruined everything tonight!"

Roman began yelling at me and calling me names and I just took it all.

Tears began to well up in my eyes and spill over and down my cheeks. I tuned him out and tried to think of something to keep myself from crying. Punks face came to mind and the worry he had in his eyes when I got hurt. Roman had never had that look in his eyes.

"You can't do a damn thing right Carson! You are worthless!"

I finally couldn't take it anymore and I stood up and slapped Roman across the face. I slapped him hard enough to make his head turn with the force of the slap.

I watched as Roman slowly brought his hand up to touch his cheek where I had slapped him and I shook with fear when he turned his burning gaze onto me. He grabbed my wrists and slammed me up against the wall. Crying out in pain I struggled to get loose but his grip was too strong.

"Roman stop! You're hurting me!" I cried out as he kept putting pressure on my wrists. I had to get free so I did the only thing I could think of. I slammed my knee up into his groin and freed myself as he fell to his knees in pain.

"I'm done Roman. We are over. You aren't going to hurt me ever again." I yelled as I quickly ran from the room. My ribs were searing with pain but if only I could make it to Punks room. I started down the hall searching for other superstars, but the show was over and most of them had already left for the next city.

Finally I turned down the hall and saw an open door. I leaned against the wall to catch my breath and to rest a minute before pushing off the wall and stumbling into the room. As I opened the door I couldn't help but let tears of relief fall when I spotted Phil sitting on the sofa watching the TV.

"Carson? Are you alright?" He asked as he quickly jumped off the sofa and flew across the room.

I just fell into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

"Carson?"

Punk stood there in shock, not knowing what to do to calm me down, but he gently guided us to the couch and sat down with me in his arms trying to calm me down.

"What happened Carson?"

I finally slowed my crying and sniffled a little.

"Roman and I broke up."

Punk's shoulders dropped a little and he looked at me softly. He looked down and took one of my hands in his and I winced in pain at the feeling of my wrist moving a lot.

Punk caught my wince and his eyes narrowed.

"Carson, I know you don't want to, but please tell me what happened after I left the room."

My eyes widened and I looked away. Only for Phil to gently take my chin in his hand and turn me to look at him. When I looked up I could see the concern swimming in his eyes but my breath caught in my throat when I saw something else. Something I had never seen in Roman's eyes. Love and tenderness.

I slowly began to tell Phil everything that happened and I sat there watching as his face changed from sadness to anger. I flinched away from him but he pulled me back and held me close to him.

"I'm sorry Carson. I should have been able to see it and I should have been able to protect you."

I looked up at Phil and smiled slightly. I had never felt this way before about him but I gently cupped his cheek in my hand and leaned up. Gently pressing my lips to his I felt him stiffen slightly before relaxing and returning the kiss with just as much passion.

With the need to breathe becoming stronger we broke apart, panting slightly and Phil leaned his forehead against mine and smiled slightly.

"You don't need to be sorry Phil. In fact you are the one who gave me strength to get away from him. So I should be thanking you."

Punk smiled and pulled me into his lap so that I was leaning against him and we lied on the couch for a little while just enjoying the silence together. When I started to wonder what exactly Phil and I had.

"Hey Phil?"

I began lightly tracing his tattoos on his chest and I giggled when I felt his muscles contract under my fingertips.

"Yeah babe?"

Smiling at the term I looked up at him with my chin resting on his chest.

"What are we really?" I asked quietly.

Phil tightened his grip on me and sat up against the back of the couch.

"I've wanted you since I met you Carson, and now that I have you..."

he trailed off and leaned down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'm not letting you go." He whispered against my lips. I smiled into the kiss and kissed back just as passionately. Phil pulled me off the couch and helped me with my bags and as we made our way to his tour bus together I couldn't help but smile and think about how happy I was.


End file.
